The Kenny Ban
by itwascrabpeople
Summary: Butters' parents caught them kissing a year ago, and Kenny has been banned ever since. Secret relationship and explicit sex, basically.
1. Chapter 1

**Found this unfinished fic in my docs (it's from '11 apparently?) and decided to post it. Edited and finished it up really quickly, but I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. Might write more with the related pairings.**

* * *

><p>Kenny stares at the clock hanging over the chalkboard. It won't be that much longer till class lets out, but that doesn't stop him from trying to will it to be three with his <em>brain<em>. The weekend is all he has to look forward to these days. Getting drunk in Craig's basement until Saturday morning - Craig's dad never notices the half empty bottles they hide behind the full ones, and if he does he probably thinks he drank them himself.

If he's lucky - and if Craig's just that fucked up over Tweek tonight - Kenny can maybe get to second base. He's slowly been working his way up, and he's this close to getting a hand down Craig's pants.

He's hoping it'll be that kind of night tonight. It's likely, if what he heard about Craig bashing in Tweek's locker earlier was right.

"Alright," Ms Callun says just as the bell rings. She starts reminding the class about their homework and when their assignments are due but everyone's already out of their seats. Kenny's the first one out the door; Craig's last class is closer to the exit and he doesn't like waiting up for Kenny to get there before he sets off. So he really—

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters trips and falls against him, dropping all his books. Kenny makes a small "oof" sound and steadies himself against Butters' shoulder.

"Gosh, I-I'm sorry." Of course Butters is already stammering out an apology, dropping to his knees amid the stampede of people filing out of the classrooms.

"…I hope you ain't too mad, I know I should have been watchin' where I was going and all but I - oh."

Kenny wordlessly kneels down to help, smiling a little at Butters' halted rambling.

"Y-you don't have to, I appreciate it, but." Kenny risks his hand getting trampled by gathering a few stray pages, shuffling them neatly together.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" He asks as he stands, offering a hand to Butters.

"No place," Butters says, his eyes still downcast even as he pulls himself up with Kenny's help. "Just shouldn't be late goin' home, is all. I usually carpool with Eric."

Kenny's shoulders slump, never wishing he had a license more than at this moment. "Better hurry up then, Buttercup."

Butters looks up at him with something like a smile playing at the edge of his mouth. Something Kenny's only caught glimpses of in the year they've been apart.

"Ya know, you're the only one that's ever called me that?" Butters blushes.

The crowd's starting to thin out; the rush has slowed and Craig is most definitely gone by now. Kenny doesn't care. He still hasn't let go of Butters' hand.

Kenny licks his lips. "Butters…" He wants to say things, a lot of things - a lot of really important things but Kenny's mind has gone totally blank. Suddenly, Butters looks like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

Kenny soon realizes why when Cartman barrels through the hallway, purposefully shouldering by them and grumbling, "Outta my way, fags." Nearly causing Butters to drop his books again.

"Oh, s-sorry, Eric," Butters stammers as he takes a step back, his hand slipping from Kenny's.

Kenny shakes his head. "Why don't you watch where you're going, fat ass?"

"Fuck you, Kenny." Cartman flips him off as he strides down the hall. He's actually not that much of a fat ass anymore, he's bulked up with more muscle than fat since he started playing football. 'Fat ass' still hits a nerve though, so Kenny sees no reason to stop using it.

"If you're not at the car in 5 I'm leaving without you Butters," Cartman calls over his shoulder.

"A-alright!" Butters says, glancing nervously in Cartman's direction. He looks back to Kenny, rubbing his knuckles together. "W-well, I better get goin' now."

"Wait," Kenny says, trying to catch his hand again. "Wait, Butters, can we just talk for a sec?"

"I can't," Butters says, looking genuinely upset as he takes the pages from Kenny's hand. "I really can't, I'm sorry."

"But—"

"Thanks for helpin'," Butters cuts him off, 'waving his books as he walks away, "Thanks very much, Kenny, an-and I'm sorry." He glances up to Kenny's face. "Really, very sorry."

"Butters," Kenny says weakly, but Butters is already following after Cartman.

"_Fuck_," Kenny swears as he starts down the hall in the opposite direction. "Fuck."

*/*/*

He doesn't go to Craig's. There isn't much point since Craig doesn't like letting him in once his parents are home anyway.

He goes to Kyle's instead, lounging on his bed while Kyle chats with people on facebook.

"So the Kenny ban is still in effect, huh?"

Kenny frowns at Kyle's back, unsure of how he could know what was going on.

"I saw you guys in the hallway," Kyle explains without even having to look away from his computer. Kyle is weird, man.

Kenny sighs and pulls a pillow over his head, mumbling back his response.

"Dude," Kyle says, "if you're still that hung up on him then why don't you just , you know, go _talk to him_?"

Kenny mumbles again, crushing the pillow into his face in frustration.

"The ban isn't a good enough reason!" Kyle spins around in his chair and stomps towards the bed, grabbing the pillow off of Kenny's face.

"Oh God, when are you just gonna go for what you want? You think Butters is gonna wait around for you to get your shit together?" Kyle's face is flushed an angry red.

"His dad's got me by the balls," Kenny explains, surprised at being scrutinized like this by Kyle of all people.

"So what?" Kyle snaps. "Is Butters not worth it? You really that scared of his dad?"

Kenny sits up, feels his face heat at the accusation. "Look, if I don't stay away from Butters his dad could have Kevin _fired_ from the company!"

Kyle stares at him, visibly deflating and searching for words. "I - Kenny…"

"Kevin's doing real good there," Kenny goes on, "he doesn't drink half as much as he used to and he's even saving up for Karen's college fund. He _needs_ that job, Kyle."

Kyle shakes his head, looking rueful. "Kenny… I didn't know man."

"I know… s'okay," Kenny mumbles, looking away. "I don't think it's me you're really mad at anyway."

Kyle ignores this. He sits down next to Kenny, biting his lip and folding his hands in his lap. "When are you gonna stop feeling responsible for everyone, Kenny?" Kyle asks. "Have you even talked to Kevin about this?"

Kenny falters. "N-no."

"Well maybe you should," Kyle says with a huff. "Who says Butters' asshole dad has that kind of power anyway? Last I heard he was still doing grunt work in a shitty little cubicle."

Kenny slumps into himself. "…I don't know," he hesitates, "what if the whole thing blows up in my face?"

Kyle shrugs and lies back on the bed. "Better than not going for it and never knowing."

Speaking of going for it. "Where's Stan?"

"Eternally in the closet," Kyle sighs and rolls onto his stomach . "Wendy's going over to theirs for dinner tonight, apparently."

Kenny pats Kyle's hair, it's rare to see it out from under his hat. "What a dick," he says.

Kyle laughs weakly and smacks Kenny's hand away. "Tell me about it."

*/*/*

Kenny hasn't trailed after Craig in a week. It's not that the attraction's gone - Kenny would've loved getting into his pants, would still - but Craig just isn't Butters, and Kenny isn't Tweek. In the end, all they ever were to each other was a distraction.

Anyway, Craig doesn't call him out on it. And by the time 5th period is rolling around and Kenny's turning a corner, he sees Tweek backed up against Craig's locker with Craig latched onto his neck.

Something like jealousy does twist in Kenny's stomach, but it's not for Craig.

*/*/*

Kevin bursts into his room a week later, luckily Kenny isn't doing anything except sifting through an old porn mag.

"Hey dick-for-brains," Kevin says casually whilst doing up his tie. He's dressed in his work suit, his only work suit. "So, you and the faggy little blond dude, huh?"

Kenny chokes and pounds at his own chest until he can breathe again. He's so thrown all he can do is gape at his brother like a fish and sputter, "Wh-what!?"

"Shoulda known when he took you to Hawaii," Kevin says. "Nice."

Kenny stares at him dumbly. Kevin leans against the door and lets his tie fall loose. "By the way, I got promoted," Kevin tells him, smirking when Kenny's eyes widen. "So don't worry about me, dingus; the Stotch asshole can't do shit, and even if he could, Kyle told me to tell _you_ that he's got some recent pics from a certain bathhouse."

"What?" Kenny repeats weakly, voice hoarse.

Keven grins. "Hey, if he hurts you… well, you'll probably deserve it."

Kevin walks over to slap the back of his head and ruffle his hair. "I'm leavin' for work," Kevin says, still smiling, "I got my own office now, you know."

All Kenny can do is stare after his brother as he leaves.

*/*/*

The next night he's walking by the Stotch house. It's not like he went over there _intending_ to climb up the drain pipe and the tree alongside Butters' window. It just… happens.

Kenny taps on the glass, watching as Butters stirs from his sleep long enough to spot him.

Butters' eyes widen and he bolts upright. "Ke-Kenny!?" He nearly yells before catching himself. He throws the covers off himself and rushes over to push up the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Kenny asks quickly, awkwardly balancing a foot on the tree branch.

Butters moves back to let him in quickly, even totally frazzled he's still too nice for his own good.

"Kenny," Butters whispers fretfully as Kenny climbs into his room, "You-you know you're not supposed to be here, what if—?"

Kenny kisses him before he can go on, a solid smack of lips that makes Butters shut right up. At first it's not really good, too much teeth and Butters' mouth is stiff against his, but when Kenny grabs at his hips and licks his bottom lip, Butters lets out a little sigh and tilts his head. It's even better than their first kiss.

He maneuvers them towards the bed, backing Butters up until his knees hit the edge of the mattress and Kenny can push him down.

"Wait…" Butters sighs, still pressing his lips to Kenny's jaw.

Kenny trails his fingers lightly down Butters' sides and pushes his hands under his shirt.

"Ah." Butters bites his lips when Kenny reaches his nipple. He shivers and pushes weakly at Kenny's shoulders. "Ken, _wait_!"

Kenny stops; he's not a total asshole.

"Now I know I might be sendin' mixed signals h-here," Butters says, his fingers still clinging to Kenny's shirt. "But we just can't - we can't _do_ this, Kenny."

"Why not?" Kenny asks simply, slowly tracing circles on Butters' skin.

"You know why," Butters says quietly, sadly.

"Do you not like this, Buttercup?" Kenny leans down and kisses Butters' neck, letting his lips linger on the soft skin.

"I… I, well." Butters slowly lets his eyes drift shut as Kenny teases at his neck with his teeth.

"Or this?" Kenny lifts his head and bites at his bottom lip, tugging at it sharply.

Butters brings his hands up to rest on the back of Kenny's head, sighing. "Oh, Ken…"

They kiss again, a little sloppier and more eager this time, with Butters curling a leg around Kenny's hip.

"I don't care about your parents," Kenny says when he breaks away to admire the blissed-out look on Butters' face. "I don't care about what your dad _thinks_ he can do to me, there's nothing worse than not being with you."

Butters watches him silently, eyes wide. After a second he begins to smile, and he leans up to catch Kenny's mouth with his own. "Then I don't care neither," he says against Kenny's lips. And that's that.

*/*/*

If you discount Stephen Stotch threatening Kenny with a 9mm revolver the next morning, resulting in Kenny frantically tugging on his pants and pulling Butters out of the window with him - _then_ that's that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny wakes up with a start, blinking rapidly to keep from falling back asleep. He sneaked into Butters' room the night before, a practise he's gotten a bit rusty in over the past month. Kenny has been keeping a low profile ever since Stephen Stotch chased them down the street with a loaded gun. The asshole even barred Butters' window a few weeks ago. But he couldn't keep them apart at school, where they'd meet secretly between classes and fool around.

The bars came off just last week, on account of Butters not displaying anymore "deviant behavior". They'd planned for Kenny to sneak in so that they could have a _proper_ first time on a proper bed.

Now, the walls of Butters' room are illuminated with early morning light and Butters is snoring quietly beneath him, his mouth agape. Kenny smiles fondly.

He stretches and tries to shift away but Butters' hands at his waist stop him. He blinks owlishly at Kenny, tugging him down with a soft smile on his face. The blanket falls, and the cold of the room hits Kenny's exposed back like ice. He knows he has to leave, but dropping down into Butters' warmth and burying his face in his neck is a _much_ more appealing option.

"G'morning," Butters says and yawns.

"Mornin'," Kenny says croakily, his eyes falling shut again. "I have to go soon."

"Not gonna let ya," Butters grumbles against Kenny's skin, fingers digging lightly into his sides.

"_Have_ to," Kenny murmurs back, and groans. "I don't want them barring your window again."

Butters sighs, his hands slipping. "I know."

"Mmm." Kenny rolls away and drags the blankets off of Butters, bearing his soft, naked body. Butters shivers and complains at the sudden cold but the view is worth it.

"Wanna fuck?" Kenny's hand is already rubbing up Butters' smooth stomach, raking his nails down his hip.

Butters laughs, sounding raw from sleep, "You just said you gotta go."

"We've got time for a quickie." Kenny slowly slips his hand between Butters' thighs, carefully avoiding his dick and smiling when Butters gasps as his finger traces behind his balls, pushing the the tip into him. "Mmm, you're still loose from last night, baby."

"K-Kenny, _jeez_." Butters grabs at Kenny's hand to still the finger from probing further. Kenny meets his eyes, worrying for a moment that he was overeager, but Butters just gapes up at him, breath gusting hotly onto Kenny's face. "Why do ya gotta be _so_…" Butters waves his hand and huffs, pulls Kenny into a messy kiss, and Kenny's finger twitches involuntarily deeper.

"_Ah_-okay," Butters concedes, eyelids fluttering. He reaches under the pillow to grab the half empty bottle of lube they'd used last night. "But we gotta be real quick."

"Woo-hoo!"

Butters giggles and turns onto his stomach, resting his chin on his arms. He's still shivering and whining about the cold, but his hips are wriggling like he's trying to surreptitiously hump the mattress. Kenny squirts lube onto his palm and grasps his own dick. He gets into it, fucking into his slick fist as he admires Butters' backside; from the light freckles on his shoulder to the soft dip in his spine, to his pert round ass, Kenny loves the way it tightens with each little thrust.

Kenny squeezes himself and grabs Butters' ass with his other hand, slips a thumb between the cheeks and rubs at the hole a little before pressing inside. It gives easy just as it had the night before, hot and eager around Kenny's fingers.

He pulls his thumb out and traces the rim with a finger, gently massaging the tight skin there before pushing into it. Butters keens and breathes heavily. Kenny keeps jerking himself, imagines coming all over Butters like this, all over his back and his ass, rubbing the jizz into his skin with his dick. He wonders if Butters will let him when they have the time, he makes a mental note to ask.

"Well, hurry up back there, Ken," Butters says breathily, breaking him out of his reverie.

Kenny pushes Butters' knees apart and settles between them. He grips himself and nudges the head of his cock against Butters' ass, starting to push in slowly. "Fuck," Kenny shivers, his thumb rubbing at the stretched rim around his cock as he slides it in. "How do you always-_always_ feel so good."

He settles in all the way, grasping Butters' shoulders tightly. It feels amazing, having his cock engulfed in such a tight heat; he can feel Butters' twitch and tense around him. The birds start chirping outside, and that's a good thing for how loudly Butters is groaning into his pillow.

"Oh _God_, Ken…" He says.

"Shh shhh, hey, you okay?" Kenny asks, rubbing Butters' shoulders in what he hopes is a comforting manner. He's dying to move, but Kenny stays as still as he can to let Butters adjust.

"I'm… I need...," Butters murmurs, shivering. Kenny rolls his hips without thinking and Butters gasps, throws his head back.

"_Sorry_, sorry-" Kenny says and starts to pull back.

"Fuck me Kenny," Butters commands quickly, reaching back to grasp at Kenny's hip and wriggling his hips back into his. "Now please, _please_."

Kenny's head falls onto Butters' shoulders and he thrusts into him, feels Butters' body shake underneath him as he does it again, and again. It's slow at first, careful and steady until Butters moans and drops his head, pushing his ass back into each Kenny braces himself over Butters and fucks him fast, the slick smack of skin against skin echoing and matching their gasps for breath.

The room gets brighter, warm hues of light shining on Butters' pale hair and skin. Kenny never wants to stop doing this, never wants to be apart from him again. He shoves in deep, holds Butters thighs apart so he can go faster.

"O-oh, Jesus, Ken," Butters pants, ass lifting each time Kenny nearly pulls all the way out. "More, more, _gosh_ please!"

The bed rocks with them, wooden bars creaking at the force of their movement. Butters cranes his neck back and Kenny angles his head, their lips barely meet but to touch and breathe against each other but it's good, it's amazing.

"Almost there, baby," Kenny says, biting the back of Butters' neck. His rhythm slips as he struggles to properly thrust at all, being caught each time by Butters rocking back onto his cock.

He squeezes a hand between Butters' stomach and the bed, finds the head of his dick wet and leaking into the sheets.

"Come for me," Kenny says, voice low as he lets Butters' cock wetly slip into his fist, Butters whimpers. "They can't hear you, c'mon," he urges, "wanna feel it while I'm inside of you."

Butters gasps and grinds back into Kenny's lap. "_Kenny_, fu-fuck, I-!" He tenses as he comes hard into Kenny's fist, jizz leaking between his fingers.

Kenny rocks his hips faster, biting at Butters neck to keep from moaning. Butters reaches back and pets Kenny's head. "Okay Ken," Butters says, tangling his fingers into the strands. "Just keep, keep, ah…"

Kenny's balls tighten and he arches back as he comes, muscles tensing and shivering at the pleasure as he bucks his hips a few more messy times into Butters. "God _fucking_ shit." He collapses, his body going lax on top of Butters as he strokes the back of Kenny's head.

"I really have to go," Kenny sighs, going soft inside of Butters. The room is bright and warm, signalling they're well into the morning and Butters parents could wake up any second now. This time Kenny doesn't think Stephen Stotch will be as hesitant to use that gun on him, not when he finds him in bed with his son.

Butters whines and tugs lightly on Kenny's hair. "No."

Kenny kisses his shoulder. "I know, don't wanna leave you."

Butters lifts his head and tries his best to look over his shoulder at Kenny. "Then I'll just have to go with you, I'll go with you anywhere."

"Careful, talk like that'll land you on the wrong side of the tracks," Kenny laughs ruefully. "Literally, 'cause you'd be at my house with an impending life sentence of being grounded."

"Well Ken," Butters says, slow and quiet, still running fingers through his hair, "I figure being with ya's worth a million groundings."

Kenny goes still, then shifts his hips and pulls out slowly, carefully, though Butters' breath hitches at the feeling. He then gently turns Butters over and stares down at him, eyes narrowed. "You mean that?"

Butters laughs, quick and delighted, as he lightly touches Kenny's cheek. "O' course I do, silly! I love you."

Kenny just looks him for a moment, dumbfounded by his luck, and then breaks out into a smile. He imagines what it will be like leaving this town, going anywhere else in the world and knowing that Butters will go with him, _knowing_ he wouldn't be alone.

"Then we will, but not yet," Kenny says decisively, he kisses Butters and pulls away, not minding the cold on his skin as much now. "But I'll be back tonight, and tomorrow night, and every night until we've got enough to make it on our own."

Butters smiles at the promise, and lets Kenny leave before his parents wake up and notice he was ever there.


End file.
